


Mary Anning Russell Pevensie Goes To Jurassic Park (and the Cretaceous Period)

by rthstewart



Series: Everybody Lives Nobody Dies Narnia AU [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dinosaurs, F/M, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Raptor Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Syrena_of_the_Lake who wanted Mary Anning Russell and dinosaurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Jurassic Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



(Obviously not 3 sentences.  oops)

1990  
  
At 3:38 AM, Peter rolled over and found that the bed was unusually cold, the reason explained when he realized he was alone in it, _still._  
  
A gust of bitter wind rattled the window. Winter had come early to Oxfordshire this year and was being compared to the winter of ’47. He didn’t _think_ 1990 was as bad, though it was a difficult balance – his younger self surely had felt the cold less and he and Mary _had_ made _excellent_ use of the time they had been marooned at Russell House; on the other hand, today, he and Mary could still enjoy those same things, albeit less vigorously, in the comfort of a better heated home and with the benefit of accurate forecasting.  
  
Recalling how they had occupied themselves through some of those cold winter days underscored how chilly their bed was now. Peter set off in search of her, bringing an extra wrap and knowing that his wife wouldn’t have wandered far.  
  
He found her curled up on the divan in the drawing room, indeed, a favorite locale of their youth when it had seemed going up the back stairs to the bed was simply _too far._ Peter knew Mary had decamped here tonight for the less sentimental reasons of comfort and superior reading light.  
  
Her nose was buried deeply in _Jurassic Park_ , acquired only that afternoon at Blackwell’s in town.  
  
When calling her name didn’t rouse her, Peter finally shook her shoulder gently. “I would ask how it is, but you are obviously enjoying it since you are determined to finish it in one night.”  
  
Mary shoved her reading glasses back up her nose. Her mouth set in a firm, disapproving line, but she didn’t take her eyes from the book. “I don’t know where he gets this mad idea that tyrannosaur vision is only keyed to movement or that Procompsognathus has a venomous bite; I’m willing to entertain the possibility that dinosaurians might have exhibited some form of hermaphroditism, though evidence to support that supposition is completely lacking. I like Sattler well enough though she doesn’t have enough to do.”  
  
“But otherwise Crichton has written a ripping good yarn?”  
  
Mary nodded, turned the page, scooted over on the divan, and lifted the coverlet she’d wrapped around her legs. “Climb in.”  
  
“You just want me as your heat source.” He didn’t mind – crowded, warm and with Mary was always better than those opposites.  
  
“Your marvelous endothermic properties are but one reason why I married you, High King Peter Pevsnee.”  


* * *

1993  
  
They had been queuing for two hours outside the theater; Mary had insisted they arrive the night before and get to the theater long before it opened to get the best seats.  
  
“I just hope they got it right. Eustace said Horner was consulting; he’d know there’s no basis in the book for some of those outlandish ideas, clever though they are.” Mary fretted and bit down on another Sherbet Lemon – at this rate, she’d eat a kilo of boiled sweets before they made it into the film.  
  
“You did say the coming attraction looked promising,” Peter replied. “That breath on the window? The running, the screaming, the looks of terrified awe.”  
  
“Ellie Sattler limping just like every other blonde victim,” Mary said, making a sour face. “I warn you, Peter, if it’s like King Kong, I shall leave the theater.”  


* * *

[actually 3 sentences!!]  
  
Peter yawned, stretched his neck to loosen the kinks, and handed Mary the rest of his cash.  
  
“You don’t mind?” she asked in a trembling voice.  
  
He dabbed her tears of joy away with his last clean handkerchief and told her, “I mind more sitting through _Jurassic Park_ a fourth time in a row.”


	2. Welcome To The Cretaceous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is possible that Mary Anning Russell Pevensie and Dr. Eustace Scrubb prefer fossils. A mild crossover with Raptor Red by Robert Bakker.

 

“They’re much too big to be _V. mongoliensis_ \-- Osborn’s fossil wasn’t more than 2 meters.  Those females are three times that size"  Mary passed the binoculars to Eustace and added in another low whisper, "Seeing them in the feathered flesh certainly makes Huxley's theory of avian origins compelling.  They're very birdlike.”

“I wonder if they have avian eyesight?" Eustace replied, in a voice far louder than a whisper. 

"Quiet!" Asim muttered. 

"They are obviously built for speed." Mary whispered. "Asim, do you suppose they might have an ostrich's speed?"

Asim answered by removing the safety on his revolver.

Peter decided he preferred the dinosaurs entombed in rock.  Whatever species of dinosaur they were, the two they were now observing were large, toothy, and had a slashing claw on the hind legs longer than Asim’s knife.  Eustace's eyesight question was answered when their heads shot up to stare at where the four of them were concealed in prickly brush. 

Peter saw a gleam of predator intelligence that made him flex his gloved fingers over the magical ring in his pocket that would get them all out of there should the dinosaurs suddenly rush at them with the speed of an...

"HOLD ON!"

 

 


End file.
